Zaklęty dwór/II/VI
Na samym wstępie naszej powieści, w pierwszych początkach zawiązującego się działania, poznaliśmy czytelników z murowaną karczmą ryczychowską i jej głośnym w okolicy arendarzem, garbatym Chaimem Organistą. Porwani prądem późniejszych wypadków nie mieliśmy ani czasu, ani sposobności odnowić pierwszej pobieżnej znajomości i tak karczmę, jak i dowcipnego Organistę zupełnie straciliśmy z oczu. Wyprzedzając obecnie Katylinę, zajrzymy na krótką chwilę do wnętrza karczmy Organisty. Izba szynkowna ludna, huczna i gwarna jak zawsze. Mieszane towarzystwo rozdzieliło się przy kilku osobnych stołach i popijając piwo lub wódkę, w różnych przedmiotach wrzaskliwe toczy rozhowory. Szczególnym zbiegiem okoliczności zastajemy w przepełnionej szynkowni kilka znajomych nam twarzy. Na końcu głównego stołu, wpośród niewielkiej rzeszy chłopów, siedzi rozparty z właściwą sobie powagą wójt ryczychowski, któregośmy już dwukrotnie spotkali w towarzystwie maziarza. Nieco dalej, przy osobnym mniejszym stole, widać kółko szlachty chodaczkowej, a na jej czele wodzi rej z buńczuczną miną i sumiastym wąsem pan Dominik Zerwikaptur Szczeczuga, znany nam energiczny uczestnik nocnej schadzki w mieszkaniu Kostia Bulija. Głębiej na uboczu, tuż pod samym alkierzem, otoczyło mały czworograniasty stół grono wracających z jarmarku małomieszczan starzelickich, przysłuchując się pilnie jakimś wielce ciekawym wykładom i rozprawom sławetnego Jędrzeja Juryka, również uczestnika tajemniczej schadzki u starego, klucznika Zaklętego Dworu. Po wszystkich kątach zwinny i chyży jak wrzeciono uwija się sam zacny arendarz z butlą i kielichem w ręku. Tu z niemym migiem potrzęsie twarzą, tam z dowcipnym uśmiechem łypnie oczyma, ówdzie jakimś wesołym i rubasznym strzeli konceptem, tego z swych gości poufale poklepie po ramieniu, owego jakimś pociesznym rozśmieszy zapytaniem, do tamtego wreszcie z komicznym skrzywieniem pokiwa głową lub pogrozi palcem. A wszyscy na wyścigi ubijają się o niego, każdy choć na moment rad by go przywołać do siebie, aby obok szumu we łbie i jakiś żarcik dowcipny wynieść do domu. — Do mnie, Organisto! — Na słówko, panie arendarzu! — Do kompanii, Chaimie! — odzywają się zewsząd głosy. Organista kręci i wierci się na wszystkie strony i odgryza się, jak może. Jednemu garb swój chce, posłać zamiast siebie, drugiemu flaszę z wódką podsuwa w zastępstwie, trzeciemu służyłby na zawołanie, ale nie wierzy w jego przyjaźń po trzeźwemu. Tylko przy stołach, gdzie przewodzą nasi znajomi, więcej na sobie samym ogranicza się towarzystwo. Pan Dominik Zerwikaptur Szczeczuga kręci nieustannie krzaczasty wąs w górę i na dół i z zwykłą sobie energią i dobitnością wyrażeń fulminuje na dzisiejsze czasy i stosunki. — Niech mię siarczysty piorun trzaśnie, panowie bracia, rób, co chcesz, coś potrzeba pomyśleć — powtarza raz po raz. Panowie bracia kręcą wąsy, podtargują czupryny, pokiwują głowami i na znak przyznania wzdychają żałośnie. A pana Dominika oczy łyskają jak dwie żarzące głownie na przygasłym ognisku. — Coś potrzeba pomyśleć, i to dobrze pomyśleć — peroruje dalej dobitnym, ale cokolwiek przytłumionym głosem. — Gdzie dziś respekt dla szlachty! — wrzasnął głośniej i w stół uderzył pięścią. — Lada kto chce nas za nos wodzić, mospanie! — poderwał drugi z grona, niski, gruby, pękaty pan Kacper Zerwikaptur Sołyszko. — Nas, szlachtę z dziadów pradziadów! — zawtórowała reszta braciej chórem. — Hej, hej — zawodził żałośnie, ocierając oczy rękawem pan Tymoteusz Łagurysz... — Toć każdy z nas równał się ongi wojewodzie, a mógł nawet królewskiego dostąpić dystynktu . Szlachta z dumą pokręciła wąsa, a baranie czapki jakby same z siebie poprzesuwały się na bakier. Szczeczuga obejrzał się ostrożnie dokoła i zagięty palec przyłożył do zawiesistego nosa. — Do kroćset diabłów, panowie bracia — szepnął zaciskając zęby. — Trzask, prask, szast, brzdęk i kwita. — Szast, brzdęk i kwita! — powtórzyła bracia cichym a zgodnym echem, że aż chłopi nieco dalej poodsuwali się w swych ławach. A tymczasem w tym samym duchu, choć nieco w odmiennym sposobie, toczyła się rozmowa przy drzwiach alkierza wpośród małomieszczańskiego koła. Ostrożny, przezorny pan Jędrzej Juryk mówił coś z wolna i z cicha przez zęby, a mieszczanom ledwie oczy nie wylezą z jam, tak słuchają pilnie, a ledwie głowy nie zlecą z karków, tak potakują gorliwie. — Znacie przecie wszyscy kuma Dmytra — prawi pan Jędrzej. — Otóż to on mi wytłumaczył rzecz całą! — Hm, hm — mruknęli mieszczanie, w głębokim zamyśleniu potrząsając głowami. Juryk wyprężył się na palce i z tryumfem powiódł oczyma dokoła. — Pan nie pan, chłop nie chłop, szlachcic nie szlachcic, mieszczanin nie mieszczanin — rzekł po chwili z przyciskiem — wszyscy są jak jeden człek. — Toż i starzeliczanie nie chowają się za piec — ozwał się jeden z mieszczan, silny, krępy bednarz, pan Jan Perułka. — Niech tylko maziarz przyjedzie — poszepnęli inni i prostując się na swych siedzeniach pozakładali ręce poza szerokie pasy skórzane. — A kiedyż maziarz pokaże się u nas? — zapytał pan Jan Perułka. — Nie przyjedzie, aż potrzeba będzie! — Aż potrzeba będzie! — powtórzyli wszyscy chórem i ponajeżali podstrzyżone wąsy. — Tymczasem, panowie — prosił Juryk — jeszcze po kufelku piwa! — Żeby nie było za wiele — przedstawiał niski, chudy, garbaty pan Bartłomiej Barszczyk. — At, co tam, na lepsze czasy! — zawołał Juryk. — Na lepsze czasy! — powtórzyło całe grono. A w tym samym czasie i przy stole, gdzie siedział nasz wójt ryczychowski, Iwan Chudoba, podobny słychać było okrzyk. — Na lepsze czasy! Żeby licha nie znać! — zachęcał zacny wójt swoich towarzyszy, przyzwawszy nową flaszkę wódki na stół. — Żeby licha nie znać! — wtórowało całe grono, a spory kielich szybko dokoła obiegł kolej. — W zdrowie naszego kuma Dmytra, który się już tak dawno do nas nie pokazuje! — zawołał wójt, nową rozpoczynając kolej. — Nie ma to jak nasz kum Dmytro! — Ho ho! człowiek jak złoto! — A rozum u niego fiu, fiu! — Niech się sam jegomość schowa! Wójt ryczychowski uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem. — I to on wam, panie wójcie, wszystko to mówił?... — zapytał Hryć Tandara od końca stołu. — On, on! wszystko co do słowa! — potwierdził Iwan Chudoba z powagą i dobitnością. — Wszyscy wierzymy mu! — krzyknął przysiężny, Pawło Wenczur. — Wszyscy, cała gromada! — zawołali chórem inni. — Napijmy się tymczasem — zachęcał uszczęśliwiony Chudoba. W tej chwili jakiś silny głos zagrzmiał w sieniach, a mimowolna cisza nastała w szynkowni. — Jest tam kto? — ozwał się głos z sieni. Stróż karczemny wybiegł z karczmy, a sam Organista, stawiać butel na szynkwasie, spieszył na powitanie niepospolitego, jak się zaraz domyślił, gościa. Nagle z trzaskiem roztwarły się drzwi, a do gwarnej szynkowni wszedł Katylina. Garbaty Organista cofnął się o krok z niskim ukłonem, a od razu przypomniał sobie fizjonomię swego dłużnika. — Aj, aj! wielmożny pan! — zawołał kłaniając się raz po raz. Garbaty Organista wiedział już zaraz w pierwszych dniach, jak wielkiego znaczenia dostąpił w Oparkach jego niedawny obszarpany gość o wykrzywionych butach. Wejście Katyliny sprawiło pewne wrażenie na wszystkich przytomnych. Chłopi podnieśli się z uszanowaniem z swych ław, mieszczanie przymilkli nagle śród wrzawy, a szlachta mierzyła go badawczym wzrokiem, jakby oczekując pierwszego powitania z jego strony. Rzeczywiście też Katylina kiwnął głową dokoła, a przed panami bracią uchylił z lekka kapelusza. — Patrzy coś na jednego z naszych — szepnął pan Kacper Sołyszko, odpowiadając na ukłon z dumą i powagą. Organista tymczasem obiegał swego znakomitego gościa ze wszystkich stron i kłaniał się a kłaniał nieustannie. Jakieś przeczucie mówiło mu, że nie darmo wstąpił do jego karczmy. — Czymże mogę służyć wielmożnemu panu? — zapytywał po raz już czwarty. — Najprzód winienem ci coś! — odparł Katylina uderzając go po ramieniu. — Ach, czemu nie więcej! — wykrzyknął grzeczny Żyd z ukłonem. Katylina uśmiechnął się szyderczo. — Szkoda — rzekł — żem wówczas wędrując nie znał twego życzenia. — Ny, wtedy to i ja sam jego nie znał — odpowiedział dowcipny Żyd bez zająknięcia. — Szczeryś przynajmniej — mruknął Katylina wesoło. — Bo mi wielmożny pan nie zapłaci za fałszywość. — Słuchaj no — ozwał się nagle poważnie Katylina kładąc rękę na jego ramieniu — nie mam czasu dowcipkować z tobą... Żyd ukłonił się milcząc. — Mam jednak do ciebie pewien interes. — Niech wielmożny pan rozkazuje, ja dla wielmożnego pana wszystko już z góry zrobił! — Masz czas na chwilkę? — Tylko dla wielmożnego pana. — Chciałbym kilka słów pomówić z tobą na osobności. Organista aż rumieńcem nabiegł, taka owładnęła go ciekawość, którą, jak wszyscy ludzie dowcipni, W wysokim stopniu posiadał z natury. — Niech wielmożny pan pozwoli do alkierza. — Prowadź! Organista zwinął się prędko po szynkowni. Surę i Szmula postawił przed szynkwasem i co tchu stawił się na rozkaz Katyliny, prowadząc go przed sobą do ciasnego, betami zarzuconego alkierza. — Niech wielmożny pan siada — zapraszał, kulawy podsuwając stołek. Katylina usiadł zapaliwszy naprzód sygaro. — A teraz co wielmożny pan rozkaże? — zapytał Organista. — Chciałbym się od ciebie czegoś dowiedzieć, mój Chaimie. — Dowiedzieć! — powtórzył Żyd przeciągle, jakby cokolwiek zawiedziony w oczekiwaniu. — Tylko z łaski swojej mów mi szczerze, co myślisz, albo nie mów nic zgoła. — Wielmożny pan coś z daleka zajeżdża. Katylina puścił kilka sporych kłębów dymu i osłoniwszy się w gruby obłok ozwał się po chwili: — Mówią, że znasz na palcach całą okolicę. — Czemuż bym nie miał znać, wielmożny panie, trzydzieści lat siedzę na arendzie. — Powiedzże mi, dawno już maziarz, kum Dmytro, pokazuje się w tych okolicach? — Maziarz, kum Dmytro — ciągnął Żyd leniwo l jakoś spode łba wpatrzył się na pytającego. — A wielmożnemu panu na co tego? Katylina ruszył się niecierpliwie. — Bądź łaskaw, odpowiadaj tylko na moje zapytania, a uwolnij mię od swoich. Organista nieznacznie pokiwał głową i wzruszył ramionami. — Ot, tak blisko pięć lat temu. — Pięć lat... — powtórzył Katylina przez zęby. — A dawniej nikt go nie widział w okolicy? — Nikt. — Skądże się wzięły jego liczne znajomości między chłopami? Żyd uśmiechnął się i machnął ręką. — Jakże go nie mają znać, kiedy gdzie się pokaże, wszystkim płaci wódkę, maż sprzedaje pół darmo, i to jeszcze na kredyt, a jak zacznie kiedy przypowiadać to o tym, to o owym, ny, dalibóg, ja sam nie mogę ucha oderwać. Co on umie rozmaitych bajek, historiów, przypowieści! Ajaj! za cały dzień by nie porachował! — prawił Organista zapalając się trochę. Katylina osłonił się nową chmurą dymu. — Dobrze... — mruknął przez zęby. — A teraz powiedz mi z łaski swojej, czy znasz Kostia Bulija? — Niech go diabli biorą — odparł Żyd wstrząsając się z zabobonnym przestrachem — po co mi znać takiego czarownika! — A dawniej go znałeś? — Ny, dawniej co innego. Kiedy jeszcze służył za kozaka u żywego starościca, tom go nieraz widywał. Ale wtedy to on był całkiem inny. — A prawda to — zapytał Katylina, prędko puszczając spore kłęby dymu — że u niego ma czasami przesiadywać jakaś piękna dziewczyna? Żyd ściągnął brwi do góry i ze znaczeniem pokiwał głową. — To taka dziewczyna jak nie przymierzając ja i wielmożny pan. — Jak to? co? — podchwytywał Katylina z pospiechem. Żyd przybrał tajemniczą minę, splunął na ziemię i z niesmakiem musnął się po brodzie. — Proszę wielmożnego pana, to ma być diabeł, co pilnuje nieboszczyka starościca, kiedy wstanie z grobu. Katylina żachnął się niecierpliwy. — Wiesz co, mój Organisto — rzekł — miałem cię za trochę mędrszego, ale tyś wielki dureń z twoim chodzącym nieboszczykiem! Organista skrzywił się urażony. — Wolno wielmożnemu panu wierzyć albo nie wierzyć. Ja sam nieboszczyka nie widziałem po śmierci, ale wielu innych go widziało. — A za życia znałeś starościca? — Broń Boże. On albo ciągle siedział we dworze, albo jak wiatr uganiał na koniu, a ja z mojej karczmy nie mogłem za nim biegać, aby go widzieć. — A słyszałeś przecie co o tej dziewczynie, która czasami ma przebywać u Kostia Bulija? Organista zamyślił się. — Wiem tylko jedną rzecz, wielmożny panie. — Ach! — wykrzyknął Katylina. — Stara żebraczka Burdzicha opowiada, że raz z Buczał chciała przejść do Oparek i wybrała krótszą drogę przez wygon między polami. Katylina bliżej podsunął się z krzesłem, przypominając sobie w tej chwili owo spotkanie Juliusza w tym samym wygonie. — I cóż? — zapytał. — W pół drogi zachorowała nagle. Upadła na miejscu i prawie bez duszy leżała aż do nocy. Kiedy nagle przyszła do przytomności, ujrzała pochyloną nad sobą jakąś młodą, bardzo, bardzo ładną dziewczynę, tak niby pannę, niby chłopkę, która ją wszystkimi siłami próbowała przyprowadzić do życia. Burdzicha myślała, że to jakaś święta, ale się okrutnie przestraszyła, bo tuż w pobliżu stał Kost' Bulij z wozem. Tu przerwał na chwilę Organista i przez drzwi otwarte badawczym wzrokiem rzucił do szynkowni. — Cóż dalej? — naglił Katylina. — Ny, na rozkaz tej dziewczyny stary kozak wziął babę na wóz i podwiózł aż do Buczał pod pierwszą chatę chłopską. Tu ją zsadził na ziemię, aby się sama dowlekła do drzwi, a ta dziewczyna czy panna wepchnęła jej w rękę kilka cwancygierów. — A potem? — zapytał Katylina niecierpliwie. — Potem?... Nic już nie wiem więcej... — Hm — mruknął Katylina rzucając na ziemię nie dopalone sygaro — niewielem się od ciebie dowiedział. A po chwili, jakby sobie coś przypominając, zapytał jeszcze: — A powiedz mi, co się stało z drugim kozakiem starościca? — Z Oleksą Pańczukiem? — Podobno! — Gdzieś przepadł bez wieści. Kost' powiada, że uciekł od starościca z drogi, ale gdzie się podział, o tym nikt nic nie wie. — Szczególna — mruknął Katylina i zamyślił się głęboko. Po chwili sięgnął ręką do kieszeni i dobywając banknot na pięć reńskich, rzucił go przed Żyda. — Będziemy kwita z długiem! — rzekł niedbale, zmierzając ku drzwiom. Żyd ukłonił się, jak mógł najniżej, ale zastąpił drogę odchodzącemu. — Teraz ja się mam zapytać wielmożnego pana o jedno. — Na przykład? — Czy wielmożny pan wie, co się święci? — Gdzie? — W urzędzie. — Nie rozumiem cię. — Jak to, wielmożny pan nie wie o skardze pana Żachlewicza? — Ani słowa! Żyd aż poskoczył w górę. — Ajaj! Pan komornik Gramarski już od kilku dni komisjonuje, a wielmożny pan ani jaśnie wielmożny dziedzic nic nie wie! — O cóż chodzi? Żyd zawahał się nagle. — Ny, to na co ja mam mówić, może to wszystko nieprawda. — Ale cóż takiego, do licha? — Ny, to ja wielmożnemu panu powiem... Jak słychać — dodał zniżając głos — były komisarz pana grafa z Orkizowa, pan Żachlewicz, wytoczył proces przeciw testamentowi nieboszczyka starościca. — Jak to? — Ho, ho, proszę wielmożnego pana, jak ja tylko posłyszał, że pan Żachlewicz jedzie do Drezna — prawił Żyd cmokając językiem — to ja już zaraz mówiłem, nie na darmo on tam pojechał. Katylina rzucił się niecierpliwie. — Pal cię diabli z twoimi domysłami, gadaj mi, co wiesz o procesie! — Niech wielmożny pan słucha. Pan Żachlewicz przywiózł z Drezna jakieś dowody, że, przepraszam honor wielmożnego pana, nieboszczyk starościc nie był, jak to mówią, spełna rozumu, tak niby myszygene, wielmożny panie. Katylina poskoczył jak opętany, a poczciwy Organista aż przycupnął z przestrachu. — Kto to mówi? — mruknął gromowym głosem, pojmując od razu całe niebezpieczeństwo podobnego zarzutu. — Ny, proszę wielmożnego pana, to nie ja, uchowaj Boże, to pan Żachlewicz. — Łotr nad łotrami! — Prawda, prawda, wielmożny panie — przyznawał Żyd skwapliwie i przestraszony gwałtownością swego imponującego gościa, nieznacznie nakręcał ku drzwiom. — Skądżeś słyszał o tym wszystkim? — pytał Katylina zastępując mu drogę. — Ny, słyszałem, że już kilkunastu chłopów z rozmaitych wsiów przysięgało przed komornikiem. — A Juliusz o niczym nie wie! — To źle, wielmożny panie! Potrzeba by jakoś radzić! Katylina uderzył się w czoło. — Zastałem niedawno Żachlewicza u Gągolewskiego. Obadwaj łotry muszą być w spółce! I zgrzytnął zębami, a twarz jego tak groźny przybrała wyraz, że nie bardzo odważny Organista cofnął się aż za przyległą szafę. — Ajaj, to jakiś hajdamaka... — poszepnął w duchu. Katylina już ani nie spojrzał na niego. Pomknął ku drzwiom i odbierając konia z rąk stróża, wskoczył w siodło i jak szalony popędził gościńcem ku Buczałom... Bystry i przenikliwy jego umysł poznał od razu całe niebezpieczeństwo sytuacji. Niektóre dziwactwa i szczególności starościca można było w samej rzeczy wziąć za wybryki zwichnionej głowy, a jeśli tylko w takim świetle dały się przedstawić sądowi, musiały nieodzownie pociągnąć za sobą unieważnienie testamentu, na którym jedynie opierało się dziedzictwo Juliusza. Cała jego fortuna miała pójść, jak przyszła nagle i niespodziewanie jak powiew wiatru. — Za plecyma Żachlewicza stoi hrabia — mruknął Katylina półgłosem wśród rozmyślania. — Ale poczekaj no, mój jaśnie wielmożny, pogadamy z sobą! — dodał prawie z radosnym uśmiechem. Nie łudząc się co do doniosłości niebezpieczeństwa, nie mógł jednak przytłumić pewnego zadowolenia z tych wypadków, które energicznej jego naturze tak obfite do działania nastręczały pole. Wiedział on, że nie mając ani jednej chwili do stracenia, potrzeba jak największą rozwinąć gorliwość i wszelkich możliwych użyć środków, aby pokrzyżować plany przeciwnikom i zażegnać chmurę, nim jeszcze przygotowany wystrzeli z niej piorun. Zanosiło się oczywiście na walkę zawziętą, a Katylina czuł się w swoim żywiole i z góry już obliczał tryumfy zwycięstwa. — Najprzód zajdę z mańki mandatariusza...— poszepnął napędzając konia do szybszego biegu. I z rodzajem radości i zadowolenia zaczął układać sobie w myślach, jak najskuteczniej uderzy na pierwszego przeciwnika. — Ale że Juliusz dotychczas o niczym nie uwiadomiony?! — zagadnął się nagle. — Ręczę, że w tym jakaś łotrowska machinacja Gągolewskiego! — wykrzyknął po chwili. A przyspieszając znowu bieg konia, nie spostrzegł w swym głębokim zamyśleniu, że na jego widok jakiś człowiek, co ścieżką szedł wzdłuż wierzbami wysadzonego gościńca, skrył się co żywo za pień drzewa i nie wychylił głowy, aż póki tętent konia nie przebrzmiał w oddali. Był to znany nam nieprzebłagany nieprzyjaciel Kostia Bulija, Mykita Ołańczuk, którego demoniczna zawziętość i chęć zemsty przybrała już od dawna charakter istnej manii szalonej. Katylina nie spieszył wprost do Oparek, ale krótszą drogą przez ściernie i łąki pognał ku Buczałem. Właśnie kiedy docierał do zabudowań folwarcznych, spotkał się z jakąś próżną bryczką wyjeżdżającą od mieszkania mandatariusza. — Stój! — krzyknął z daleka na furmana. Bryczka zatrzymała się na miejscu. — Gdzie jedziesz? — zapytał Katylina. — Popaść na folwark, wielmożny panie — odpowiedział woźnica. — A z kimeś przyjechał? — Z panem Żachlewiczem. Katylina aż krzyknął z radości. — A gdzież pan Żachlewicz? — zapytał dalej skwapliwie. — Został u pana sędziego. Katylina z całej siły zaciął konia i jak strzała pomknął ku zabudowaniu dominikalnemu. — Walnie, wyśmienicie! — poszepnął w duchu. — Obudwu naraz schwycę na wędę! Zaklęty dwór 02 06